Earphones
by pomidor
Summary: They were like those earphones. Couldn't do anything with their connection. I'm not quite sure if I should call this one-shot humor or drama. The two are surprisingly close to each other ;  Anyway L/Light is good in any form!


Light went into that room. The one he used to share with him. He didn't come back here often; it wasn't a relieving thing to do. The remainder of his imprisonment. He forgot to take one of his shirts, and he rather liked it. He could send Matsuda or anyone here. Strangely he didn't. As he was walking in the wardrobe direction, he stepped on something small. He heard it crumble under his feet. Light bent down to lift it. He was surprised to see white earphones. He had been sure it was thrown away. The left earphone was completely devastated by his leg. Holding it with a slightly shaking hand he remembered the first time he saw them.

_It was unusual to see L not working on his laptop or eating sweets (or both). Light watched puzzled as the detective planted the earphones into his ears. He did it very slowly. They were white, made by Sony. They were connected to one of L's mobile phones. _

"_Is there a problem, Light-kun?" L asked, not looking at him. Light was a little thrown off by the sudden approach._

"_Why are you listening to music while we're supposed to look for Kira?" _

_L actually smiled a little. This worried Light even more._

"_If Light-kun wishes to listen with me, he should just ask. And as for Kira..."_

"_Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira!" he got up off his chair from anger._

"_I hadn't said anything yet, Light-kun." Light could swear he heard a hint of amusement in this monotone voice of his._

"_You didn't have to."_

"_Light-kun, please take me **lightly**."_

_Light couldn't believe it. Had L actually made a joke? The detective was in strangely good humor today. It probably didn't mean any good for Light._

_The suspect snatched one of the earphones and planted it in his ear. He had to lean down a little, getting closer to L._

"_L, I don't hear any music. Is it broken or you just haven't turned anything on?"_

"_I didn't turn it on, but I can't agree with your first sentence. There's plenty of music in here. Silence itself may be music."_

"_L, silence is opposite of music."_

"_Well, then silence is a rare occurrence. Listen now. Everything in here is music. For example our words, the shifting of our clothes, our **breath**." At this exact moment he looked into Light's eyes. His glance was intense. Well, it was always piercing, but now it seemed different. It had some kind of breathless curiosity. Something in Light stirred. He quickly backed out, causing the earphone to fall on L's lap. L looked a little… disappointed._

"_Earphones are funny things by the way, don't you think?" he asked observing the younger genius._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_For example there is a pair of them. We can listen from only one earphone of course, but it isn't as appealing. When one earphone breaks, we buy a new pair, even though the other earphone is fine."_

"_Humans usually have got two ears."_

"_Of course. Lot of things in humans comes in pairs. For example ears, eyes, legs. But there are individual elements, such as a heart. There even was some legend about it."_

"_Yes I know it. The one with Zeus splitting the original four legged humans in two. They have to find their other half then and that's how love happened. It's stupid, Ryuzaki."_

"_There's something more I noticed." L said mysteriously._

"_About?"_

"_Earphones. There is a letter on each. L and R."_

"_For right and left, isn't it?" he said dumbfounded._

"_Could as well be **L and Raito**. Or Ryuzaki and Light. Depends of which of us is the **right** one."_

"_You can find connection in even earphones to prove I'm Kira. Too bad I'm not."_

"_Did I say anything about Kira?" he pursed his lips._

"_I'm sure you thought." Said the angry teen. _

_L didn't pay him attention at all at the moment. He was bringing the right and left earphone together with a childish fascination. Light didn't understand the gesture back then._

And now he was holding a crumbled earphone with the letter L. So he was the right one in the end. He went out of the room, going up on the rooftop. It was a last place he wanted to visit, but he could do it only here. In a place he lost with L, because the other predicted his move. He couldn't stop him though.

Light now understood. The gesture, his words. Everything he wanted to say to Light, but he couldn't. He knew from the very beginning who Kira was, there was always only one possibility. But he still managed to feel this way towards Light.

Light tore of the broken earphone. It wasn't an easy task, but he succeeded. He then threw it as far as he could. It fell from the building, the chances of finding it impossible.

"Now L, you're free. I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Farewell."

When he got back home, Misa was already there. She went out of the kitchen planting a joyful kiss on his lips. She then noticed something strange.

"Light, why are wearing only one earphone?"

"Because I've killed it's other half."

**Hope you liked it. Review, it won't take you much time ;P** __


End file.
